


The Gift of Fate

by Nethvester



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Origins, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethvester/pseuds/Nethvester
Summary: Inspired by: tomas-praestholm-sacrifice5 (https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ePPaw)The Finder Series (Viewfinder), is written by, illustrated by, and belongs to Yamane Ayano. I own none of her characters and make no money from this fan fiction.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	1. Lost and Found

They had seen the smoke miles before they came upon the wreckage. Ryuichi was glad there were fires. Not only had it helped them find the ravaged caravan, the smoke helped to staunch the nearly over power smell of blood and death. It also protected the bodies inside the grey mist from the worst swarms of files and vultures. Those outside it weren't as lucky.  
  
His father directed their soldiers to pull the bodies free and see if there were any identifiable tribal marks that would aid in notifying the Bedouin council of whom they had lost and who had taken them. Ryuichi stayed on his stallion while his two personal retainers aided the soldiers. He and his father sat in relative safety on the dune overlooking the devastated caravan. They were rulers and members of the Royal family didn't perform grunt work.  
  
His eyes tired of the scene. Too many losses to the bandits roving the sands and still the Bedouin council refused their aid. He watched as yet another child, tiny in death, was pulled from a still smoldering wagon by the long curved pikes of the Palace guard. How many must die before the Bedouins accept their help?  
  
When he could watch no more his eyes turned to the horizon. He sought solace in the shimmering ruby sand and blinding white sun. He found his eyes resting on a circle of vultures just past the next dune. He clicked his heels and crossed the distance swiftly. Before his personal guards could catch up he'd pulled alongside the kneeling body of a young girl. Multiple spears and arrows had been driven into her back.  
  
Against the call of his guards he slid from his horse and approached the kneeling form. Wrapped in the girl's arms was a tiny, silver haired boy; his large, grey eyes blown wide with fear while dried tears made salted tracks down his pale cheeks. Ryuichi thought the child dead as he dismounted but the sudden gasp and attempt to burrow in the dead girl's chest belied his belief.  
  
He knelt next to the boy pulling the now sobbing child into his arms, "Shush little one; you are safe now." 


	2. Little Feet and Promises

He heard them before the boy burst into the sitting room, the slapping sound of his bare feet resounding through the halls and heralding his coming. Four years in the palace and Akihito had still not learned to keep his feet shod. Ryuichi was actually glad of the warning they gave him for it meant he could be prepared for the wild whirlwind to leap into his arms.   
  
Akihito shouted, "Ryuichi!" as he did indeed leap from the floor towards his prince's arms. He wound his arms around the young man's neck with a laugh, "You're back! Master Kuroda refused to let me free of lessons so I could greet you at the gate! How long are you home this time? Did you get to eat cook's new dish! It's got seaweed in it! You missed my birthday! I'm seven now! You said you'd teach me to ride horses when I turned seven!"   
  
Ryuichi smiled at the boy's rapid fired questions and complaints. He'd been gone into the sands for nearly two months and he was glad to finally be home. Though he was as disappointed he'd missed his boy's big day. He would make it up to Akihito though; there were already plans in the works.   
  
Ryuichi carried his smallest and still rapidly talking retainer across the sitting room and settled into the large divan he always used crossing his legs as he lowered them to the cushioned floor. He arranged his boy across his lap and placed a single finger on the boy's lips to quiet him. "Hello, Akihito, how was your day. It is nice to be back."   
  
Aki looked down in embarrassment; he was always so excited to see his prince after a long absence that he typically forgot the most basic of greetings and would trip right into all the things he wanted to share and ask the man. "Welcome home, Prince Asami." He blushed.   
  
Ryuichi chuckled, "I'm back." He allowed Akihito to give him a hug and then smiled down at the small boy. "Now you can tell me all about these past two months while I was traveling."   
  
Aki looked up at Ryuichi with his eyes sparkling, "Are you sure?" When Ryuichi nodded Aki's started speaking rapidly again, this time with almost wild gestures.   
  
Ryuichi listened with most of his attention nodding in sympathy and chuckling at the boy's antics with each progressing story. He already knew most of them as he was kept up to date on his little retainer's life. Periodic updates were always included in the royal missives sent to him whenever he was on the road.   
  
While listening he checked his boy over noticing the dark shadows under his eyes and the decrease in his weight. It happened each time he was gone for longer than a few days and was the primary reason Ryuichi had hired a chef specifically for his house hold.   
  
His boy was plagued by nightmares preventing him from getting proper rest even if he didn't wake from one. If he did wake he was never able to return to sleep on his own and would often just climb out of bed and sit in his room's windows and draw. It made him listless and all but destroyed his abundant appetite. Hence the constant slew of new recipes from the chef dedicated to feeding the boy.   
  
"I don't want to go to lessons anymore."   
  
Ryuichi peered down at his boy; the statement catching him off guard. Akihito had taken to his school like fish did to water and while his abundant energy often led him into trouble with head master, Kuroda, he'd always enjoyed the lessons and the instructors. Now the boy was worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth and refusing to look at Ryuichi.   
  
He gently grasped Akihito's chin and pulled it from where the boy had it tucked into his own chest, "Akihito, why do you want to stop school? You love learning new things and the instructors speak highly of your efforts."   
  
The boy looked at Asami briefly then slanted his eyes away, "It's boring."   
  
His boy was lying. Something he was either severely ashamed of or embarrassed by had happened. Akihito's face was a contradiction, defiantly fierce when riled and exquisitely adorable when flustered and yet a smile of joy usually hovered on his lips and he was just as likely to laugh in the face of an adversary as he was to get angry or cry.   
  
"Hum." Asami grunted in reply. "According to your guards you enjoy class and were making friends with a couple of the boys." He turned Akihito until the boy sat straddling his hips with his knees. Capturing his gaze Asami continued, "You know I don't like being lied to, Akihito. What is going on that you would declare out of the blue you no longer like school?"   
  
He watched as the boy worried his lip again then sighed, "Ok, what would you have me do? You said you wanted to grow up and serve me like Kirishima and Suoh do. If you don't attend your lessons you won't be able to do that. You remember what the King said, that if you aren't going to be my retainer you'll not be able to live in my palace with me anymore."   
  
That got a response from the boy. Tears shimmered in the little one's eyes before he threw his self into Asami's chest crying and sobbing, "I'll go to lessons then. Even if their boring and they won't let me draw, even if Sudo shoves me and takes my bento, I'll go, I'll learn and when I'm grown up I'll be the best retainer you ever have!"   
  
Asami wrapped his arms around the little one, "I know you will Akihito." He kept his voice calm and reassuring though both Kirishima and Suoh noted the dark gleam in his eyes. Kirishima nodded to him and Asami knew that Sudo Shu's parents would receive a warning about their boy's behavior. Akihito was a ward of the royal family and while his father had not formally bestowed a title on him anyone that dealt with their house knew it was only that, a formality.   
  
The Sudo clan had transplanted from a country across the sea to the desert capital. They were very rich merchants who specialized in obtaining rare and beautiful objects for their equally wealthy clients. He and his father were pleased they desired to reside in Masir Alramal and delighted they wished to live in the capital Earsh Almuluk considering it was so far from the sea the Alpha couple delighted in telling them about at any dinners they were invited to.   
  
Still disrespect towards his boy was disrespect to the throne, wealthy visitors or not, Ryuichi would not stand for it. The Sudos from Tir Afonydd were welcome but like the citizens of Masir Alramal they must remain respectful of the throne. 


	3. Hopes and Dreams

Aki didn't know what it was about his prince that made the whole world around him better. He never saw the swift, terrible justice the young man dealt on behalf of his father or the strain of the decisions he was required to make as crown prince, though others often spoke of them in hushed whispers. All Akihito knew was that he couldn't sleep right when Ryuichi was gone from Qasr Alqamar and that when he couldn't sleep he couldn't eat making him listless and grumpy.

He'd just turned eighteen and like several birthdays, Prince Ryuichi had missed the celebration. It had become common for the older man to be gone. Typically he was deep in Milh Aldam attempting to convince the Bedouin Council to concede to the throne's request to permanently station soldiers along the primary caravan routes. Establishment of military outposts in the desert to protect the wondering tribes and merchants was antithesis to the Bedouin's near religious belief that what happened in the Milh Aldam was driven by the hands of Alihat Masir and the Goddess of Fate should never be thwarted.

This time though Prince Ryuichi and his two closest retainers had been on a diplomatic mission to Dinas Ffyrdd the capital of Tir Afonydd. He had been there for nearly four years learning their commerce and system of taxes along with making powerful friends in the City of Roads in the center of the Land of Rivers.

Akihito looked at the painting in front of him as he set about cleaning the brushes he used to finish the piece. He'd planned on giving it to his prince when he attended Aki's eighteen birthday party. It was his best piece yet. He'd spent months on it; his total focus had been on drawing the lines and filling the colors. The pigments of his paints often splattered across his garments hours after he'd spent time in the sunny room atop Qasr Alqamar. The room had been a gift to him when he'd finished his compulsory schooling at twelve. It had come with his first set of brushes and oils. The image was the current culmination of his study and a small part of him was glad Prince Ryuichi had not made it home on time. It had given Aki time to complete the piece. Finishing it was almost as important as the rolled scroll lying on the work bench.

Prince Ryuichi had encouraged him to pursue his love of the medium, though the man had sternly warned him that he wasn't allowed to slack off on the advanced instruction required of all of the prince's retainers. It was funny when Aki looked back on it; he'd promised to become the best retainer his price ever had.

The scroll, currently rolled and sealed with wax, so that its inked words were hidden from sight, seemed inconsequential lying as it was among the debris of his paints and brushes. Yet, it held the power to give him what he wanted most, a permanent position at Ryuichi's side.

He knew not what it said. The scroll was for Ryuichi to open when he returned home. Aki reached for it, but drew his hand back quickly. It wasn't that he was not allowed to know the contents. It was that he'd promised his prince. Ryuichi would be allowed to read it first.

The noon bell chimed. Akihito quickly finished cleaning his brushes and putting away his paints. Kuroda would not tolerate him being late to his duties. Akihito might dream of serving his prince as an artist. In reality however he only got a few hours each morning to paint. The rest of his day consisted of transcribing letters and missives into giant leather bound tomes as part of the Palace's attempt to keep proper written historical records. So much had been lost when the world's skies had burned before plunging the world into a millennium long ice age and nearly wiping out humanity. When humans finally returned to strength each country formed by them took great care that events were recorded and saved.

Therefore, one of Akihito's duties, as a royal retainer in training, was to spend most afternoons scribing every piece of written communication into the large leather tomes meant for storage in the huge caverns below the capital. It was the most boring task he'd ever had to perform. Mind numbing enough that he would often idly dream about what his prince was doing in the Land of Rivers and fall behind in his duties. Kuroda would often praise his efforts and always touted how neat and precise his hand writing was, if only, he wouldn't get so lost in daydreams.

It happened again that afternoon and like always Kuroda made him stay late and finish his portion of the transcriptions before requiring Aki to tidy the large space where the group worked. Tidying up required him to dust the entire room, refill everyone's ink pots, and stock each desk with fresh scrolls, drying sands, and quills. There were fifty scribes in his group and the supply rooms were two levels below where they worked.

Aki worked as quickly as possible, but the extra work still made him miss the evening meal. He worked late so often that it was not unusual for him to work his way through the Palace of the Moon towards the kitchen through the back stairs and hallways. The cellar stairs leading up to the inhabited portions of the Moon Palace glowed with blue, ley powered lights.

As he climbed Aki's thoughts turned to the scroll in his work room. Two more days and he'd know if the king had assigned him to Ryuichi's staff. Two more days and he'd know if he was going to remain at his prince's side or if he would be sent to reside with the rest of the palace scribes. He silently vowed to himself that if that was so he would double his efforts to ensure the next pick of retainers would include him.

He paused at the top of the stairs and took in the silver glow of the full moon. He wasn't particularly religious but here in the Palace of the Moon. In the ancestral home of Alihat Alqamar's priesthood he found himself praying to the Moon Goddess, "Please let me have been chosen. Please let me stay by his side."


	4. Memories and Reflections

The stairs ended at an open walkway which led out to one of the palace gardens. Bright moon light streamed into the space. It was one of Aki's favorite spots in his prince's palace. For the garden held not only the most spectacular flowers in all of Masir Alramal, but also his favorite childhood memory.   
  
When Asami had first brought him to the capital from the desert he'd been housed with the rest of the servants in a building just outside the main palace wings. It was expected that he'd join the other members of the lower class in caring for the king's buildings and menagerie. However he'd never been able to sleep in the strange rooms of bunk beds and barely clean bodies of the boy's dorm and had in his first nights taken to sneaking out of the building to explore.   
  
He'd wanted to go home. He'd wanted to figure out how to escapes the tall walls that blocked his sight from the world outside and find his sister. He had often awoken to her crying in his dreams; she was looking for him he had been certain.   
  
So one night several weeks after arriving he'd once again snuck from the dorm. He'd wondered the wide walkways between the buildings alone. When he'd heard the sounds of ringing steel and shouts echoing through the otherwise silent halls he had grown frightened. Aki had run from the noise as fast as his little legs could carry him.   
  
He had run blindly and still had no idea how many turns he took or stairs he climbed or descended but he clearly remembered smashing face first in his prince. He remembered stumbling and falling only to be caught up by two powerful hands under his arm pits and being lifted into the air before he was eye to eye with Ryuichi's golden stare.   
  
He hadn't known the man was the prince at that time and the fear of the ringing steel and shouts caused him to act atrociously. He'd kicked and thrashed about yelling at the man to let him go and please don't hurt him. His prince merely trapped his arms and legs in his powerful grip and tucked him close to his chest.   
  
Ryuichi had calmed him and questioned him closely about why he was running around the palace alone so very late at night. Afraid he was in trouble he'd at first refused to respond. Then his prince had looked him in the eye and told him that if he answered his questions he'd show Aki the most beautiful and magical place in his entire kingdom.   
  
Aki had not been able to resist the promise of seeing real magic and had quickly shared with the man that he was trying to escape the compound. Someone had taken him from his family and surely they were worried about him. His sister had been crying but there were bad people in this place. They were cutting with their swords and shouting. He'd promised his mommy that if he ever heard that he'd run as fast as he could. He had done that when they were in the desert. He and his sister hand in hand across the sands while his family had screamed behind them.   
  
Aki crossed the threshold of the garden smiling wistfully with memory. By the time he'd finished his list of fears and reasons the prince's chest had been wet from his tears and wailing. Ryuichi however had carried him through the halls and down numerous corridors while he'd cried. The man had carried him until they'd reached the very entrance to the Night Garden Aki now passed through. Like now the moon had been high and full and the millions of tiny silver flowers had glowed and their soothing sweet scent filled the air.   
  
Aki had not known the secret behind the moon flowers then and Ryuichi had only told the small four year old that the flowers only bloomed at night during full moons and when asked why by Aki's easily distracted four year old mind Asami had replied it was to ensure that Alihat Alqamar sister's light was celebrated when the sun goddess Alihat Shams slept to regain her strength. The flowers were a gift from Shams to Alqamar since most people, animals and plants rested during the night and Alqamar deserved to look upon beauty as well as be remembered for her care of the night sky.   
  
Four year old Aki had frowned at that. Stating that he'd always preferred the night. For only then could one see all the diamonds of the sky and how sad the sun had always made him. For only at night had he been allowed to run and play for the sun made the desert sands too hot. He and his sister had been required to remain in the tents when camped or the sleds when they traveled.   
  
The prince had laughed at his statements; then, promised that while he served him he would be allowed to run as much as he wanted during both the day and the night. Aki remembered Ryuichi sending one of his servants for drinks and snacks and having a picnic under the diamond sky among the silver blooms.   
  
The garden had not changed much in the past fourteen years. The narrow brick paths still wondered seemingly aimlessly through the flowers, though Aki knew that they were actually geometrical representations of long mathematical equations. Ryuichi had told him they were soul paths and aided the rulers of Masir Alramal in remaining connected to their ancestors. Little Aki had been convinced that on nights of the full moon his sister and mother joined him in the garden.   
  
He followed the closest path smiling at the memories of his younger self pulling Ryuichi along hurrying him so they could reach the center and eat the snacks and drinks the man had ensured were always provided on the nights of the full moon. His four year old self would have refused to believe anyone that challenged his prince's explanation for the garden's purpose. He'd needed the magic Ryuichi had insisted the garden held and the stories the man had told healed his childish heart in ways nothing else could have.   
  
Now though, the world was no longer filled with magic or mystical connections to the ethereal world of spirits and deities. He no longer believed that the garden could connect him to his lost family, and that the monsters of his childhood were mystical monsters his prince could easily defeat. Part of him was saddened by that.   
  
The sounds that had driven him into Ryuichi's path had been nothing more than the sounds of the night guards at combat practice, and the raiders that had taken his mother and sister, the brigands that had slaughtered his entire tribe for their few measly cattle and goats were as human as he was.   
  
At four he'd listened to his prince spin tales of magic and heroes. He'd been convinced his prince was as mythical and powerful as the heroes of his tales and that becoming one of Ryuichi's personal retainers would ensure he would be able to help the prince protect children just like him.   
  
Now at eighteen he knew better. Real monsters didn't live in the dark and it was humans that committed the worst atrocities on each other not avenging demons or ultra-powerful deities. If a small part of him still believed his prince was the most powerful Alpha alive and perhaps a little magical, well he kept that to his self. Time and education may have altered his perception of the world, but his prince would remain his hero. 


	5. Return and Revelations

Ryuichi sighed and rolled his shoulders. Four years of his life had been spent away from his country, his capital, his people, and most importantly his tiny retainer. Worse he was returning home with an unwanted addition. He looked out across the ruby sands of Milh Aldam and felt peace settle over him. The sands whipped about his head bellowing his white robes about his body. The heat drove into his skin warming him in ways he'd forgotten. He swung into his saddle and took a deep breath. Four years was a long time to be away from home. He only had another three days before the long trip was over.   
  
He glanced about his caravan grimacing when his eyes landed on his unwanted addition. Sudo Shuu was an eternal thorn in his side and living proof that even the most expert of alchemist could not prevent a pregnancy a hundred percent of the time. He would forever serve as a reminder that even Ryuichi made mistakes.   
  
The young man was leaning over one of the servant's his parents had sent along to see to his needs berating the small girl for spilling a bag of clothing he'd insisted be pulled out so he could find a cooler outfit for traveling through the sands. His constant complaining and bitching had gotten on Ryuichi's last nerve.   
  
"Sudo!" Ryuichi's baritone resounded across the dunes.   
  
The sycophant turned and plastered on a smile before crossing the distance between them and looking up, "Yes, husband?"   
  
"Get in your sled and leave the camp cleanup to the retainers. We need to get on our way." He turned and glanced over the sands, "These winds are indicative of incoming sandstorms and we need to be away from this place as soon as possible."   
  
"Sand Storm!" Sudo shook his head and rushed as quickly as his nearly nine month pregnant body could to the camel drawn sand sled. "Yes, we must hurry away from here! My skin is already shriveling in this heat!"   
  
Ryuichi looked back at the small female servant smiling as Kei helped her gather the fallen clothing and store it back in on one of the pack animals before Kei helped her onto the humped animal.   
  
Three long days later Asami riding at the head of the caravan topped the tallest dune they'd climbed since leaving the sea port to their east and smiled at the large sandstone and marble city of his homeland.   
  
Earsh Almuluk looked no different from this distance than it had when he turned his horse and bid if farewell over four years ago. The sun still bounced between the white marble pillars rising from the Sun and Moon palaces on opposite sides of the city and the ruby sandstone still looked to be made of precious jewels from afar. Contentment and anticipation settled into his bones; it was good to be home.   
  
He glanced at Kirishima Kei and Souh Kazumi over his shoulders. Both men had the sense to nod and smile before sighing. Asami nearly laughed as he clicked to his stallion and ran the beast down the side of the dune urging it faster and faster as he started making out the details of the city's walls. Yes, it was very good to be home.   
  
There was a crowd at the gates. News of his horse running through the sands leaving the caravan to follow more slowly had traveled through the streets and by the time Asami had cleared the open portico the streets were lines with his cheering people.   
  
Palm fronds and sandalwood branches were fanned at his passing spreading cool air and a pleasant scent across his body. He was met by the royal guards dressed in their finest, blowing trumpets, and walking their steeds with high steps. The meeting severely slowed Asami's progress and the horses and divans of the caravan caught up to him halfway to the Sun Palace. Kirishima took charge and the royal guards spread out along the group and slowly moved them along the main route.   
  
The impromptu parade pulled up to the main steps of the Sun Palace. Asami dismounted and took the twenty steps two at time before kneel at his father's feet bowing his head and saying, "I have returned."   
  
He father stepped forward and rested a large wrinkled hand on his shoulder, "Rise Prince Ryuichi." He turned to face the large crowd now assembled in the palace courtyard. "Praise be to Alihat Masir! She has seen fit to return our son! Five days of celebration we shall have! One for each year Alihat Masir kept our prince safe in foreign lands and one for returning him home!"   
  
The crowd's cheering was almost deafening.   
  
While his father had been speaking Asami rose to his feet and scanned the crowd of retainers and palace staff lining the steps around his father. He looked for one silver head among the mostly black and dark brown hair of their people. He had just found the bright shining face and smiled at the relief he found in the blue grey eyes when a voice he'd thought he'd learned to tune out yelled above the cheering crowd.   
  
"Husband! Aren't you going to introduce me to your father?"   
  
Silence rippled through the square as the news traveled. Shocked looks passed back and forth between King Asami and Sudo Shuu who was now standing on the same step as Ryuichi. However it was the look of utter devastation that crossed Akihito's face before the boy turned and fled that fueled Ryuichi's ire. He stepped towards the boy one hand starting to rise when his arm was grabbed by Sudo and he was turned from his own momentum.   
  
"Ryuichi, introduce me." Sudo whined. He was highly irritated. He'd spent a lot of time and energy trapping the prince with a pregnancy. He'd hoped that the silver haired brat would be gone when he finally returned to the capital of Masir Alramal as a soon to be queen. So when he'd seen the silvery locks among the dark haired barbarians he'd been forced to move.   
  
He wasn't certain that his Ryuichi still thought anything about the boy until the man had clearly sought his face out among the crowd. The smile his husband gave the boy made Sudo livid. Ryuichi was his. As he turned the man's attention back to him he started planning. There had to be a way to get the boy out of the palace and away from his spouse. His thoughts and plans were interrupted when Ryuichi introduced him to the King.   
  
"Father, this is Sudo Shuu, currently First Concubine." He gestured to the very pregnant omega hanging off his arm.   
  
The King raised his eyebrow and nodded slowly. Ryuichi knew there would be many questions when they shared evening drinks, still the King forced a smile to his face, rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder and leaned down to kiss the man's forehead, "Welcome, may your child be the Alpha needed to continue the Asami line."   
  
Like always the king's voice though frail in old age rang across the courtyard. The crowd which had all but held its breath at Sudo's bold announcement burst into cheers again. Only the King, Kirishima Kei, and Suoh Kazumi recognized the hard stare Ryuichi was now giving the gushing and smiling blonde. Hatred was too soft a word for it.   
  
All three men sighed, Kei and Kazumi for Ryuichi's predicament and the King because the country's need for trading partners had outweighed his son's personal desires. All three knew who Ryuichi would have chosen for First Concubine. That the presence of the Tir Afonydd blonde would keep them apart was something none of them believed. 


	6. Plans and Reasons

Sudo turned and looked at Ryuichi; his smiled faltered until the man had smoothed out his face and turned back to his father. Sudo kept his shudder inside and firmed his resolve. His parents were right he would be the perfect queen for this backwater provincial country. Things needed changing. First the stupid law that only the concubine that produced the first Alpha child would become the king's actual wife and thus hold the title of queen, if the concubine wished to take it.   
  
Another stupid custom to Sudo's mind; what person wouldn't want to be queen? Though Sudo had heard that apparently Ryuichi's own mother had turned down the title. She was known to have asked the title passed to the concubine the King was apparently in love with. A woman rendered barren when a plague swept through the city several years before Ryuichi was conceived. Sudo shook his head at the thought before resting his hand on his swollen belly. He'd gone through a very painful procedure to achieve this pregnancy and he'd be damned if he let someone else have the title he and his parents coveted.   
  
The group on the stairs started back into the palace. He was forced to double his steps to keep up with the royal Alphas' long strides. He started complaining when four guards formed up around him and started steering him towards a different hallway. "wait, Ryuichi! Ryuichi!"   
  
Asami turned and pieced him with his flat gold stare, "Yes?"   
  
"Where are these men taking me? I want to stay with you."   
  
Asami smiled coldly, "Sudo, you have achieved the most coveted position in Masir Alramal, First Concubine of the heir apparent. I am aware that you believe this grants you special privileges and say in what happens to and around you. However, as I tried to explain to you when at your parent's home in Dinas Ffyrdd, you, as a concubine, are only as important as the child you carry. Everything will be as prescribed by tradition." He gestured to the men around the blonde. "These are your royal guards. They are to protect you at all times. They know that the best place for that is the royal harem. Follow them and obey their orders. I will see you when I see you."   
  
He turned then and strode after his father. Kirishima and Suoh following close behind. Sudo felt a hand close about his right upper arm. The largest guard next to him said, "Come. Your rooms are this way."   
  
They led him down numerous hallways ever deeper into the side of the mountain the palace was built. He soon lost his way as the sun lit halls were quickly replaced by blue ley lights and the white marble floors by cool ruby sandstone. Finally they stopped at a large double wooden door over which rested a lowered steel portico.   
  
The sounds of chains rattled as the portico was raised and the door swung open reminding Sudo of the opening to his father's dungeon. He shuddered and then nearly snapped at the guard that propelled him forward through what felt to be a long dark tunnel even if lit by soft ley lights.   
  
At the other end was golden light and Sudo almost laughed in relief when it opened into a small natural canyon. The floor of the Canyon was filled with plants. Desert hedgehogs, Barbary sheep, gazelle, dama deer, and sand foxes were just some of the wildlife scampering about the place. Sudo hated it immediately. "What is this place?"   
  
"Quarters of the royal concubines and their Omega children, sir," the man replied as Sudo was steered towards a sandstone paved walkway. Several men and women dressed in bright white trousers and equally white, loose shirts secured by colorful scarfs tied about their waists bowed as he passed.   
  
Please by the attention he stopped the procession and asked the nearest female. "What do the scarves mean?"   
  
The woman smiled, "They denote our positions in the household, First Concubine." She picked up the tasseled end of her dark teal scarf. "I am one of the royal cousins not in line to be one of Prince Ryuichi's bed partners." She then pointed to a group of men and women wearing soft coral, "They have been handpicked by the Queen for his bed, though none have been granted the privilege."   
  
She either didn't notice or ignored the angry glare Sudo gave the small group practicing what he now recognized was one of the barbaric dances he'd been forced to learn as part of wooing Ryuichi to his side. This would not due at all he thought. He turned back to woman speaking but was unable to interrupt her introductions as she gestured about the garden which he now realized was far more populated than first appeared.   
  
"The white trimmed in gold thread denote the King's concubines. Her majesty's will be trimmed in both indigo and gold." She waved to a group doing needlework on a large blanket spread beneath the trees. "The green with gold thread are omegas birthed by the king's concubines. His non-Alpha sons and daughters"   
  
She took Sudo's arm and smiled at the guards, "You may go back to your posts good men; I will ensure the First Concubine reaches his room and is explained the rules."   
  
"Rules," Sudo questioned as he watched the four men nod and turn back towards the entrance. "What rules?"   
  
The young woman laughed, "Oh, you are definitely an outsider."   
  
Sudo frowned, "I don't think you should take that tone with me."   
  
This made the woman double over in laughter. She held her hand up to stall his next argument while she caught her breath. "I'm…I'm…I'm sorry." She finally stood again, "Listen, what is your name anyway?"   
  
"Sudo Shuu," he replied with tight lips.   
  
"Shuu, I'm Momohara Ai; Ryuichi's closest cousin on his father's side. My omega parent was the King's sister." She steered Sudo to a cool stone bench.   
  
It was all Ai could do to keep the smile on her face as she feigned sympathy for Sudo Shuu. It was clear he did not recognize her as the girl that had slapped his face after he'd sent Akihito fleeing him with a reddened cheek and spilled bento many, many years ago. She was glad her betrothed had warned her of the situation and agreed with her plan to make Sudo Shuu's time as Frist Concubine so miserable the man would want to flee the country rather than stay. She just prayed the Goddess of Fate wouldn't throw another kink in her cousin's road to happiness in the form of an alpha child.   
  
She couldn't help the smirk. "Life in the harem is very, very, very strict." She sighed. "I don't even get to choose my own Alpha, which all other citizens get to do. I've been engaged for four years and haven't seen him once."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Oh, that is one of the rules. None of the royal omegas can leave unless their guardian grants permission. My betrothed is my guardian, even though he has not bedded me. It will be hard to become his spouse if there is never a child."   
  
"Wait what do you mean you have to have a child to become his spouse?"   
  
"Oh, dear. You really aren't prepared for this are you? You know that you are not officially Ryuichi's spouse until after the child is born. Oh, and if it is not an alpha then you will not become a spouse at all. Your position as First Concubine can even be usurped by his next bed partner."   
  
Sudo's face turned red, anger slipping across his vestige before he could hide it. Then he shook his head and smiled. Ai was actually afraid for a few seconds before he spoke, "Then it is a good thing Ryuichi is so enamored of me. I'm certain I won't spend very many hours here."   
  
Ai just smiled back, "Oh, I do hope so. Until you are called for though, let's get you settled." She stood, "Your rooms are next door to the queen's."   
  
Sudo looked around the rest of area as they walked. "You never said what the yellow and grey scarves symbolized?"   
  
Ai looked up and smiled, "Yellow are the compound's general servants. They keep the place clean, fetch and carry what we need help with, and run messages between the rooms and the main castle."   
  
"Oh and the grey ones?"   
  
Ai stopped in front of a set of thin balsam wood doors which swung inwards at the slight push of Ai's hand. "Those are the private servants assigned to each of us. I'm certain you'll receive one once Ryuichi has time to think over the matter. Until then just ask anyone for help and they'll be sure to aid you."   
  
She looked over at the garden then and saw her own personal aide hurrying across the space. "Well I'll leave you here to get acclimated with your new sleeping quarters. I'll have someone come to fetch you for the evening meal."   
  
Sudo nodded to her and entered the room. 


	7. Lust and Love

Aki ran like he was being chased. Though, he knew that his prince wouldn't do so. Prince Asami was ever a stickler about rule and protocol when in public. He would stay and speak with the King and support any other announcements that needed to be made to the population. Aki was glad about that; for in truth he didn't know why his heart had climbed his throat and his stomach had fallen when Sudo Shuu had call Asami husband.   
  
It wasn't as if the Prince had been looking to take Aki as a concubine anyway. He had long known his parentage prevented him from gaining any station nearer to Asami other than loyal retainer. Until faced with someone else as Ryuichi's bed partner he hadn't even realized he'd waited the position anyway. So he'd run. Not because he was upset with Asami. No, he ran because he was upset with himself.   
  
He'd promised to grow up and be Ryuichi's most loyal retainer and the thoughts that had run through his head at the sight of Sudo Shuu's swollen belly had been anything but loyal. He was mortified and ashamed he could even think them. What kind of monster wishes a pregnant omega would lose a precious child. He couldn't stay here. It was wrong. How could he be loyal when he also wished the man's child would never be born?   
  
He raced through the Palace of the Sun and out of the far western exit. He didn't pause to respond to the calls of elation thrown his way on Ryuichi's return as he sailed past the stalls and shops he typically frequented on his days off. Instead he ran directly to his quarters in the Palace of the Moon.   
  
There he stuffed a small rucksack with clothing, two leather bound journals, several rolls of parchment, and many sticks of charcoal. He grabbed a sack and filled it with the bread cheese and fruit his prince had ordered always be available to him along with the two water skins and the wine skin before tying all of them to pack.   
  
Once done he pulled the light cloak he'd gotten from the king around his shoulders and wrapped his hair and face with the long white scarf used to keep him from getting sunburned when he remembered to don it.   
  
Last he picked up a quill and parchment and wrote a short note. He didn't want the Prince to come looking for him. He really wasn't worthy of the man's time or the resources. He felt bad that his friends Takato and Kuo would be left with the extra chores for the banquet that evening, but he knew he needed to get out of the city before Asami was free of his conference with the King.   
  
He looked around the room one last time as if committing to memory the only home he could remember. Then he turned, grabbed the full coin bag of his wages, and fled. It was time to see if the maps he'd made of the desert in his spare time were accurate.   
  
It was well after midnight before Asami was able to make his way to the Palace of the Moon. He was grateful that Kei had made arrangements for Sudo to be housed in the Harem of the Sun Palace. He was certain he'd be able to hear the man's whining across a building hopefully he wouldn't hear it across the city.   
  
Additionally it gave him time to correct whatever misconception his little retainer had developed. Perhaps it is time to explain to the boy just what position Asami had been formulating for the boy since the silvery blonde had turned fourteen. He'd not gone on the trip to Tir Afonydd only because he was best suited to lead his country's side of the trade negotiations. In truth it was mainly because he knew that if he did not remove himself from the boy's presence, little Omega Akihito would have been bred by him before the boy turned fifteen. He wasn't certain just when his delight in the child had turned to adoration of the teenager, but he could clearly recall the moment it turned to lust.   
  
They had traveled up into the hills where the mighty 'Azraq Najima river tumbled over the high cliffs and down into the giant pool before slipping under the rock and traveling under the sand to the Kthyr Majraa delta and connected with the sea. They had all stripped down to their loin cloths and swam the deep pool.   
  
Somewhere along the way Kei and Kazumi had exited the pool leaving him and Akihito to swim alone. The boy took several dives into the water from an overhanging rock. On one he lost his loin cloth which floated bright white against the deep blue of the water.   
  
Asami had laughed at first, but Aki had taken his time returning to the surface and a panicked Asami had grabbed the laughing boy as his head cleared the water. Akihito had wrapped his legs about Asami's waist as he normally did when Asami held him. The boy's slick penis rubbed against Asami's abs thickening into hardness. Asami's member followed suit.   
  
Akihito had been very embarrassed. It had been all Asami could do to release the boy and allow him to fetch his loin cloth. He had been able to tell from the look in Akihito's eyes the boy would have let Asami have him. Right there and then he'd promised himself that he would remove himself from the palace of the Moon and the capital city; Akihito needed time to grow into himself. He deserved time to grow as person that could make the decision based off information and not the eternal gratitude he knew the boy harbored towards his prince.   
  
So, Asami had left to become the Ambassador to Tir Afonydd and spent four long years in Dinas Ffyrdd where he'd stupidly pretended Sudo Shuu was Akihito one drunken night in an attempt to ease the ache in his heart. Alihat Masir must take great delight in playing with people's fates for the herbalist he'd taken Sudo to the next morning had assured him that only the goddess could thwart the mixture he'd forced the man to consume.   
  
He swiftly made his way through the city forcing the royal guards to jog in order to keep pace. He'd not been able to leave the festivities until after the moon past its zenith and he had made a solemn vow to himself months ago that he'd ensure Akihito was in his bed the night he returned home.   
  
Still it took nearly an hour for him to cross the city. When he reached the Moon Palace he swept past the palace steward and straight to the wing where the boy's rooms were located. The doors were shut, but that did not slow him. He swung them open and strode into the receiving room. The door to the sleeping chamber was open but one glance showed the boy was not in bed. Nor was he curled in the window seat of either room.   
  
Asami frowned but turned and to make his way to the tower where he'd set up Akihito's studio. He knew from the monthly reports that often when sleepless the boy would spend his hours painting. That was probably where the boy was now.   
  
The palace steward all but ran after the prince. Asami ignored his efforts to gain his attention. Whatever the man had to say could wait until he'd secured his soon to be favored concubine.   
  
He jogged up the stairs leaving the less physically fit Steward to follow. The door to the studio was also open and empty. The boy had clearly not been in the place for several hours. All the paints and brushes were placed neatly along the storage shelves for Akihito while messy and forgetful about everything else was exceedingly diligent in his care of the space and materials Asami had gifted him.   
  
All that was out was a wooden easel upon which sat a sheet covered painting and a wax sealed rolled parchment. Asami crossed the room and picked up the parchment as the now panting Steward entered the room.   
  
Asami turned and questioned, "Where is Akihito?"   
  
The man replied, "That.. that… was what…. I was… trying to tell you, sire." He held out a folded piece of parchment. "This was found when the maids went to light the fire."   
  
Asami reached slowly for the folded parchment. He didn't need to open the rolled and sealed one, for his father had already told him what it contained. No that message wasn't important any longer. He opened the folded piece of parchment and frowned.   
  
Prince Asami,   
  
First, thank you for all you have done. For the care you ensured an orphan received after being brutally ripped from his family and the joy provided years beyond the event. I will never be able to repay your generosity nor kindness. Though, I had hoped to be able to serve you in an attempt. Today has shown that I am not worthy of any position at your side.   
  
Secondly, please forgive me for my abrupt departure. Once I realized I would not be able to serve you I knew I could no longer take advantage of your generosity. So I have moved. I will send what I can afford back to you for I still intend to pay you back for all you provided me over the years.   
  
Please take care of yourself and may Alihat Masir ensure your enteral happiness. I will ask her to favor you in all my prayers.   
  
Akihito   
  
Oh, I've left your birthday present in the studio. I hope you like it.   
  
Asami crumpled the note and swept from the studio. He did not notice his foot drag the cloth covering the painting nor hear the gasp his palace steward gave upon seeing the image.   
  
There for the world to see was Akihito's love. The painting was of both of them as they stood bare chest to bare chest in a pool of water surrounded by cliffs and backed by a thunderous waterfall. The two men stared into each other's eyes as the unseen sun made the beaded water on their chests sparkle. 


	8. Time and Patience

Asami sat in his office frowning at his cousin. She had been keeping him abreast of the situation in the Royal harem since Sudo's arrival. His father's queen had asked him to at least visit the man if not move him to the Palace of the Moon.   
  
Apparently the omega was unable to keep his complaints to himself and had been caught verbally abusing several of the servants. Then there were the letters his guards had intercepted. Asami was still shocked at the Tir Afonydd's boldness. Did he not understand the position he was actually in?   
  
Today his cousin came in person to let him know that the queen was removing the man from the Palace of the Sun and sending him to the Palace of the Moon. Asami rubbed his forehead. He really didn't want the man in the same building as him. It was probably time though as his child's birth would be sometime in the next few weeks. Still Asami didn't want the man to think he'd won anything.   
  
"Tell the queen to go ahead and pack all of them up and move them." He looked at his cousin, "Would you like to come? I know one of the reasons Kei and you have not consummated the union is because you have been waiting on being moved closer. I would appreciate having someone I can trust to oversee the gaggle of Omega's the Queen is likely to send."   
  
Ai laughed, "I would love to. Though I'm certain Sudo believes he will be in charge over here."   
  
Asami sighed, "I'll invite him to dine the tonight and explain. Until the child is born and proven to be an Alpha I will not grant him any more power than his title as First gives him. He is a money grubbing power seeker and I honestly can't stand the man."   
  
"You should have thought of that before sleeping with him. Really what were you thinking?" Ai rose and settled her hooded white cloak about her shoulders. "I really have no sympathy for you. It is Aki I do these things for. Have you found any sign of him?"   
  
Asami looked out the windows of his office, "No. It's been four weeks and we're certain he's not in the city but how he left with no one seeing him or what direction he took is still not known. Kei and Kazumi only sent men out two days ago."   
  
Ai didn't need her cousin to voice his worries. Aki was small, fare skinned, and blonde. The desert would be brutal for him even if he managed to avoid the bandits. "I will continue to pray then; surely Alihat Masir cannot be so cruel as to harm the boy."   
  
"I must admit to losing faith in the goddess. Though, I've begged her sister to watch over him. He delighted in their visages and so many of his works reflected their glory. I pray Masir is not jealous."   
  
"I have not heard of any rivalry among them. It would be hard given that only we include Masir in the pantheon. Other nations either ignore her existence or regale her to lesser status. Surely that gains us some boon?"   
  
Asami nearly chuckled. "Perhaps, cousin." He stood and walked around the desk, "I am sorry you are stuck babysitting my First, but thank you. There is no one else I would trust to keep him in line."   
  
Ai smiled and nodded, "The only thanks I need is for you to find and return Aki to us, your highness."   
  
Asami led her to the door and turned her over to her bodyguards, "I am trying."   
  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "That is all we can do, Ryuichi. Try and pray."   
  
He watched her lead her guards back towards the Palace entrance and around the far corner before returning to his office divan. The rest of the afternoon was wasted as his mind switched between what he would be telling Sudo and his fears for Akihito. It was with heavy heart he scratched out a summons for his First Concubine to join him in his private quarters for dinner. For though he did not like the man he would not air what he was about to tell him to the Palace at large, not unless the man forced his hand.   
  
Akihito wiped his sweating brow for what felt like the hundredth time. Two weeks of travel through the passes of the Ghasil Al'ahmar Jabal had landed him in a small village of goat farmers. The village was primarily populated with elderly couples whose children had gone to the capital in order to secure higher wages. The place was poor but picturesque and the village took quiet pride in their orderly, clean streets, businesses, and homes even if the village had no name.   
  
The old couples did not deride the decisions their children had made and carefully tucked the earnings they sent into secret places to be returned once they came home. This made Akihito's request to stay and work for room and board happily accepted.   
  
Now he spent his days watching the goats as they fed and herding them to and from the field. He mucked their stalls and cleaned the pails after milk was gathered and churned to butter or molded into cheese wheels, the village's only exports. The only task he refused was actually loading the small barrels of butter and cheese. He was certain that Asami would look for him and did not want any of the caravans the village shipped through to remember a small blonde among the plethora of dark haired villagers.   
  
His original plan of proving out his map of the great desert had been thwarted. First a sandstorm came up and pushed him back towards the mountains. It was only luck that he ended up in a relatively safe ravine during the worst of it. Then his attempts to find his way back to the desert had done nothing but lead him higher up the mountains. Every seemingly downward path ultimately turned out to have taken him deeper into the chain until he'd stumbled tired and hungry though the undergrowth surrounding the village's pasture.   
  
He was lucky the old woman watching the goats that day had seen him and not decided he was some spirit to chase away. Instead she'd fetched him water from the nearby stream and fed him from her meager lunch basket. Upon hearing he was lost and alone in the world she'd taken him home with her. Granny Takaba, as the woman insisted he call her, took him to the village council and convinced them he should be allowed to stay and earn his keep.   
  
He would have been happy to only earn room and board. However after the first week the villagers voted in a small weekly earning that allowed him to purchase basic supplies for his art from caravans headed from the far the far west. They traveled over the sea from Tèbié guīdìng Dǎo, an island belonging to great country of Huaxia. They brought with them the tea, silk, jade, porcelain, and nankeen cotton traded for the raw silver, gold, copper, iron, and salt that Masir Alramal exported.   
  
Watching the goats in the Valley was an exceptionally easy task in the spring. The wolves and foxes had plenty of game and rarely came out of the thick trees to harass the gentle beasts. To fill the time Aki made charcoal drawings of the people, hills, valleys and streams in and around the small village, presenting the first portrait to the village elder on the man's birthday.   
  
The man was very proud of the drawing and hung it prominently in his house which also served as the village inn for the caravan leaders passing through. Just yesterday as a returning Caravan came through the leader asked who had done the drawing. The village leader gladly pulled Akihito to the front of the room and introduced him as the Takaba's grandson.   
  
A full four weeks after he'd run from the capital Aki stood and watched as the caravan carefully loaded the three largest pieces he'd made. They were the only paintings he'd created since starting his life in the village. The village elders had spent hours convincing him that it was a good deal to sell them to the caravan leader. They assured him the man would be honest and pay him the agreed twenty-five percent of their sale when he came back in the spring less of course the twelve gold the man had given him to start the process.   
  
This would be the last caravan to pass through the small location for the year. For the high mountain passes were already filling with snow and their little valley had had its first frost just the night before. Aki was looking forward to the coming snow for though he'd learned about it in his royal classes he'd never seen the cold powdery white precipitation with his own eyes. He hoped to capture the landscape with the new paints purchased with the gold fronted for his other three paintings.   
  
He still didn't understand how the simple image of Jida Takaba pulling water from the well, Almasnin Hiroki taking stock of the Cheese shed, or Qalil Sakura petting the baby goats would be desirable for any rich man's walls. Aki had painted them because they spoke to his artistic soul and he knew the people of the village would appreciate them.   
  
What Aki didn't realize was his paintings caught not just the actions the people were doing but the emotions the people were feeling as they worked and played. The blazing joy of the little child as she played, the pride of the elder as he took stock of his village's work, and the simple pleasure an old woman took in her ability to care for herself. His gift for capturing the scenes in full from memory had not been missed by the shrewd merchant and the man knew he had to have the painter's skill for his wares. 


	9. Endings and Beginnings

Sudo screamed. The herbs provided by the midwives had long stopped providing pain relief and they insisted it would be hours before the child was birthed. He'd also lost the help of all the servants having driven them from his side through curses and slaps. Only Ai still sat with him as he lay in bed groaning between the contractions he screamed his way through and she was practically no help.   
  
She did keep the cloths about his neck cool with water and allowed him to hold her hand and squeeze it painfully when a contraction hit. Still he could not stand the pain and his curses grew in complexity and strength as the day passed. He cursed and bemoaned his fate. For his Ryuichi had only once summoned him to the prince's chambers since they arrived.   
  
There he had all but been roughly shoved away from the man he coveted. The prince had been direct and unforgiving. He did not love Sudo and Ryuichi prayed that the child would not be an Alpha. He also made mention of the letters Sudo had been sending into the city. Ryuichi knew all about the promises Sudo had made to Sakazaki, a lover that had supposedly been dropped by Sudo months before Ryuichi had bedded the Omega.   
  
Sudo would never be Asami's favored concubine and the only power Sudo would ever be granted would be that Ryuichi allowed. As for his lover the man had been arrested and sent back to Tir Afonydd. Sudo would never see the man again and he should pray that the child was an Asami for the punishments that were traditionally meted out to an unfaithful concubine were harsher than death.   
  
Then the man had shown Sudo the birthday gift Akihito had left Ryuichi. The look the older man was giving the younger in the exquisitely crafted piece was reflected perfectly in the living Prince's eyes. Sudo knew then his scheming to achieve the coveted position of Queen in Masir Alramal had all been for naught. Ryuichi would never love Sudo Shuu and he would do everything in his power to ensure that not only did the little silver haired blonde return to his side but that Akihito would be known to the Masir Alramal people as Asami's favorite.   
  
Sudo was then returned to the Harem located in the Palace of the Moon. Ten days passed and his contractions started.   
  
Sounds stop being heard by his ears and his throat was so sore from the screaming he could no longer speak above a small whisper. Ai had stayed with him when the father of his child refused to be present. He cried. He really did love Ryuichi his dalliance with Sakazaki had been fleeting and done with little thought. His continued writing to the man had been because Sakazaki reminded him of home when all around him in the Harems was strange and unknown.   
  
He knew Ryuichi's distance was his fault. He should have never allowed his parents to talk him into the scheme. Masir Alramal was not a provincial backwater country and its people and rulers were not ignorant, nor waiting on more intelligent people to come save them. He felt his heart skip when the contraction hit this time. He couldn't even scream. His last thought was that he'd never know who the baby's father was.   
  
Ai felt the grip on her hand go limp. She looked down at Sudo and nearly cried, but chose instead to scream for the midwives. Sudo had been growing ever weaker as labor went on and on. The midwives were discussing cutting the child from him.   
  
They rushed to his side and pulled their scalpels and split his belly open. The child was a girl and once her mouth and airways were clear she loosed a mighty cry. They then turned to Sudo but no amount of chest compressions revived him. He would never know of the girl's raven hair, or her golden eyes.   
  
Ryuichi held his daughter. She was an Alpha and had Sudo lived through the birth he would have indeed become the queen he had schemed to be. Now however Asami was alone with a babe to rear and a companion to find.   
  
There were no political obstacles to his claiming of Akihito now. Only one thing stood in his way, finding the boy.   
  
Two men had stumbled into the village the night of the first full snow storm. One from the far country of Huaxia hailing from the house of the ruler of the Tèbié guīdìng Dǎo. Liu Fei Long Emperor of the Tèbié guīdìng Dǎo and Ruler of Huaxia wanted to invite the young artist Takaba Akihito to reside in his palace and paint the daily lives of his people.   
  
The other was a young member of the Masir Alramal royal army. He was a scout sent out by Suoh Kazumi to search for the missing silver haired concubine of the heir apparent. He had been bitten by a wild lone wolf on his way though, and by the time he reached the little village he was delirious with fever. He saw the blonde and he knew from the image all the soldiers had been required to memorize it was the boy he was looking for. However, he was incapable of explaining this to the villagers.   
  
Weeks passed while Aki helped treat the sick visitors. The villagers didn't know what the man was speaking about, but Aki did. He longed to return to the Palace of the Moon and Prince Ryuichi's side. However, even after nearly two months of being apart he could not get his terrible wish that something bad would happen to Sudo and or the child from his mind.   
  
The snows stopped and the young man from Huaxia assured him that the weather was much warmer in his country. Aki packed his meager things. He would have to leave. The soldier was finally responding to treatment and the villagers would be forced to send him back to Ryuichi if he stayed. It was with heavy heart he hugged the woman he'd called grandmother for two months and said goodbye. He left with only what he'd arrived leaving the money and gold he'd earned while with them at the village elder's home. The man had agreed to spread the money around to those who needed it.   
  
Aki took one long look at the mountains behind the village. He could change his mind, in truth he nearly did. He didn't have to leave the country. Ryuichi had sent people to find him and he longed to return to his prince's side. Then thoughts of Sudo Shuu came to his mind followed by the ill he wished on the man. He turned; no it was best for everyone if he left. Maybe he would forget with time. 


	10. Where and Why

Asami watched as his daughter rose to her knees and then her feet before toddling across the marble floor of his office. She babbled the whole time she made her way to the reed basket of toys and books. She was never out of his sight for long. For though he was always busy, she and her young caretaker were the only bright lights in his life these days. Nearly eighteen months had passed and there was still no sigh of Akihito. His little retainer had well and truly fallen off the face of 'Ard. Still, he kept searching; he kept sending his men out to speak with every village far and wide seeking any knowledge of slender, silver blonde, blue eyed, male omegas.   
  
Many had returned with young omegas similar to, but obviously not, Akihtio. Ryuichi put each up in his harem when they arrived. Some had asked to return home and Ryuichi had eased their return with silver and jewels. Other's he had aided in finding mates, work, or both.   
  
His father and the queen had entreated him to take another omega to bed. His Alpha heir needed a spare in case the worse was to happen. Thus far he had refused. He only wanted one Omega in his bed and his folly of sleeping with Sudo Shuu had cleared his brain of any need for substitutes. The original twelve omegas the queen had picked had long been replaced by others seeking his attention. Each banquet he was forced to attend with them had driven home the knowledge that Ryuichi only wanted one mate and others need not apply.   
  
For each new Omega the Queen sent his way, he and Ai sent two out with new goals and occasionally spouses. The rooms of the harem in the Palace of the Moon held few Omega these days. Only four were in residence and of them only one still had no prospects. The boy would likely remain that way for years.   
  
The guards that had returned with him had been filled with the stories of the bruises the boy had originally been covered in and the bones they'd been able to see through his too loose skin. It was the fact that the Village elder had demanded the boy's weight in silver though that prompted Ryuichi to keep him. Seven years old and the village had sold him for four hundred and eighty silver coins. The boy hadn't even weighed fifteen kilograms. The village had been the farthest from the capital and had, in their superstitious minds, determined the silvery blonde, blue eyed baby was a sharir, an evil, sent to cause plagues upon their pious heads.   
  
It had taken nearly three months for Ryuichi and Ai to convince the boy he was allowed to sleep on the soft bed of his room or wear the clean clothing provided to him. The boy was named Gin for his silver hair and turned out to be the best sitter for Ryuichi's daughter.   
  
The two adored each other and the boy was more careful with her than her wet nurses. They went everywhere together and Gin ensured that Ryuichi's daughter was happy and relatively quiet. This meant that Ryichi could take the two of them where ever he went. Today that would be down to the central square market where he would spend his afternoon checking out the stalls and wares of the newly arrived caravans from across the globe.   
  
It was the start of a new year and the first of the season's goods were being displayed by their vendors. With any luck he would find something that sparked young Gin's interests for though the boy was excellent at caring for Ryuichi's daughter he had no interest or even ability at school work. He was only just now able to read the soft books Ryuichi's daughter loved.   
  
So it was that afternoon that he carried his girl in his arms and held Gin's hand as they strolled through the marketplace. Little was different than it had been in previous years and there were only a handful of new tents that Ryuichi wanted to check out before buying the promised sweets. They stopped at two new small pottery shops. One from the Land of Trees to their north and was filled with beautiful wooden carvings. Another was from far to their west where the Silks and Jade also sold in the square came from. This shop specialized in beautiful carved jade, ivory and pearl pieces. The craftsmanship was exquisite and Ryuichi purchased a small Jade pendant for his cousin Ai. She was about to deliver her first child and the Jade pendant carved in to the Fate goddesses visage was said to promote good health.   
  
Next they came to the new book seller. He had wares from as far away as the Land of Rus' on the far side of Tir Afonydd. There Asami picked up several works he'd not yet read. After arranging for his palace steward to pick them up the next day he moved to the last shop on his list. He passed the children to the accompanying wet nurse and instructed her to see to the children's snack. They were to sit outside under the cloth awning where he would be able to see them from the nearby shop.   
  
After ensuring the woman and guards had followed his orders he turned and stepped under the awning of the new vendor. There were paintings from all over the world in the tent. Ryuichi however was here because it was this vendor that had sold an exquisite oil of a little girl playing with goats several months ago. Kirishima had purchased the item and brought it back to the Palace where Ryuichi and Kazumi agreed it was Akihito's work. When seeking out the man the next day however they found that he had purchased the painting from someone else who had in turn gotten it from another.   
  
He had agreed he would find out the artist's name and location as well as return with more of his works this year. Ryuichi entered the shop with high hopes he would soon know where his concubine was hiding.   
  
The Jade Palace was full of laughter. Aki smiled at the rowdy crowds and drunken retainers. It was Huaxian New Year's Eve. Lóng nián or the Year of the Dragon would start in a few hours' time. The year was auspicious as it was the second the young emperor would have and was the year the sovereign had been born into. Fei Long was only eight years older than Aki and had been a good friend since the boy had joined his court.   
  
Fei enjoyed Aki's complete inability to remember even the most basic of Huaxian court etiquette and Aki liked the man's ability to completely switch from ruthless ruler when addressing his retainers and subjects to laughing guardian of his seven year old nephew. In truth their only point of contention was that Akihito had refused to join Fei Long's concubines. The Jade Emperor did not understand why the blonde beauty retained his love for a man that had, to Fei's mind, lorded another Omega in Akihito's presence. Fei understood Aki's broken heart; he did not understand the boy's insistence on remaining loyal.   
  
Still it was the only bone of contention between them. For in the past twenty months the boy's art had graced his walls as well as being sold all over the world by his traders. He was surprised that Ryuichi had let the boy slip from his grasp for even if he didn't love the boy surely the desert prince knew talent when he saw it. The wealth and recognition that talent garnered the Huaxian Royal household was already abundant in the months the boy had been painting for him.   
  
For not only was the boy talented, he was prolific. What other painters took months to produce the boy often churned out in days. That the boy spent all of his time painting, often to the exclusion of all else, was not trivialized by Fei either. Nor was it uncommon for the boy's retainer to beg the Emperor to order Akihito to sleep, to eat, to leave the work for another day. Each time Fei would find the boy's studio filled with paintings of the Palace and the city about it. People and places exposed in ways no other artist had ever captured them.   
  
Yet, Akihito would be exhausted, sleep deprived, and often starving. He barely ate or slept when inspiration struck him. Yet, even when not consumed by his art he did not rest. He would often scream the palace awake with his nightmares. Against Akihito's wish Fei had moved the boy into the royal sleeping chambers. No concubines were invited in after the move; Fei visited their rooms to slack his lust.   
  
The boy only slept decently when wrapped in another's arms. Fei had no illusions about Akihito's nearly peaceful sleep for the boy would still mumble and cry out for his Prince. Each night the boy would call out Asami Ryuichi's name and break the heart of the Jade Emperor a little more. Not that Fei would ever tell Akihito. Amsami Ryuichi had broken the boy's heart and prompted the boy's flight and Fei Long would thoroughly take advantage of it.   
  
Tonight however was about celebrating and Fei had plans to convince the boy to at least lay with him one time. Fei was certain that given the right combination of drink and drug Akihito would lose the inhibitions he had about having sex with someone other than the Alpha that had broken his heart. 


	11. Reasons and Regrets

Akihito swayed as he made his way to the outer doors. They had all been slid open to expose the packed interior of the castle to the wide manicured gardens of the inner courtyard. The sounds of party goers echoed across the otherwise quiet walkways and softly rustling needles of the tall pines and soothing trickle of the shallow streams that flowed into and out of the koi ponds.   
  
Fei would be disappointed that Aki had caught the drugged tea he'd been offered. He'd poured the drink into the indoor pots crossing his fingers that the poor plant life would not suffer from whatever it was the tea had been laced with. The little he had consumed had made him hot though and not even the night air eased the heated ache the drug had started. It did clear his muddled thoughts.   
  
He moved deeper into the garden until he stood at the apex of the longest curved bridge. The rest of the palace became muted by the large surrounding trees and the rush of water over the larger rocks holding the bridge's pylons in place. Aki bent over the wooden railing and watched the golden koi as they swam desperately against the stream's flow.   
  
He felt a bit like the koi he watched, desperate. Like them he knew if he stopped swimming he could easily be caught and dragged to the sharp stones of the rapids before tumbling over the high waterfall into the unknown depths of the central pond. Unlike the koi's watery road though, his stream was made of swirling emotions and the rocks were jagged regrets. Also unlike the koi, there were no grounds keepers that would check on him each day to ensure he hadn't taken injury should the stream prove more powerful that his muscles.   
  
"Aki?" the soft sound of Fei's voice traveled across the garden.   
  
Aki turned and looked at the man approaching him. He didn't have a grounds keeper no. He did have a dragon; too bad it was the wrong one. He smiled softly at the man, "Fei, you are missing your own birthday party."   
  
Fei laughed, "I fear the time I was needed for has long past. The fireworks have bloomed and their petals blown away. The presents tallied and stored in my treasure vaults and my larder has been emptied." He glanced back the way he had come, "In truth all that is left is to finish off my wine and not even the stoutest of guests will remain to wish me well."   
  
"I wish you well, happy birthday Fei Long." Aki rested his hand on the man's arm. "Thank you for inviting me to your home and treating me like family. I wish only I could afford a gift like you deserve."   
  
"There is only one gift I want from you, Akihito." Fei wrapped his arms about Aki and pulled him into the shelter of his chest and hips forcing Aki to look up to see his face. "There is no wealth as great as holding you, here, like this." He lowered his head intent on taking Aki's lips.   
  
Akihito struggled and turned his head so that the kiss landed on his hair instead. "Please, don't. You know that I do not love you and any attempt I make to return your feelings would cheapen our friendship and me."   
  
Fei sighed, "I would not mind for our friendship to cheapen. I want you willing in any way I can get you, Aki." He took Akihito's chin and raised his face to look back at him. "You will never be cheap, however, for there is no greater cost than one's heart."   
  
"You don't love me, Fei." Aki glared at his friend.   
  
"How do you know? You only ever spend time pining for your Asami. Which I do not understand? You have admitted that you do not want him coming for you. Why waste away loving someone that will never love you back."   
  
Aki opened his mouth to explain only to be interrupted by a deep baritone replying for him, "It doesn't matter if he wants me to come for him or not, I always will."   
  
Aki turned in Fei's arms intending on moving towards the gold eyed raven that haunted his dreams. Fei's arm's tightened about his waist and shoulders as he growled out, "I do not believe you were on my invitation list, Prince Asami Ryuichi."   
  
"Your's, no." He pointed to Akihito, "His, yes."   
  
Aki shook his head as he pulled from Fei's arms, "I didn't send you any invitation."   
  
"Didn't you?" Asami stepped closer, "I saw it in every image you painted. I could hear you as you eagerly pointed to the town around this castle and the people that lived there. 'Come see what I see, Ryuichi.' I felt it in the cool tones of the streams and ponds gracing your pictures. 'Come relax with me. Let's swim.'"   
  
He moved until he stood a hair's breadth from Akihito and whispered into his ear, "I felt it in the image you painted for my birthday. The heat of the summer sun drying the water from our bodies, the smell of your sweat mingled with mine." He ran his fingertips up Akihito's arm, "The feel of your muscles against me."   
  
Asami bent and kissed his concubine. He dragged the kiss out nipping at the boy's lips and lathing the bites with his tongue before delving into the moist cavern. When he lifted his head Akihito's eyes were blown wide and he panted. The boy's erection slid along his thigh as the boy moaned, "You are mine, Akihito, and I will be taking you home."   
  
Aki stared at his prince, heart singing and butterflies filling his stomach. His prince had not just sent someone for him. He had come to fetch him home himself. Surely that means he could be forgiven his thoughts? The heat from his kiss and the brush of the man's fingers pulled at the fires already started in Aki's belly. Unlike the Jade Emperor's touch however, Aki leaned into Asami's all but plastering himself against the man's chest.   
  
Fei's voice cut through the haze Asami's kiss had left Akihito in as he scathingly asked, "I assume Sudo Shu is happy sharing your bed with another?" 


	12. Desires and Fears

Aki jerked backwards at Fei's question, but his prince's arms prevented him from going far. He closed his eyes, though; knowing the hate welling up inside him would show. He shuddered in self-loathing. Two years and he still couldn't' overcome the evil thoughts that welled up at even the mention of Sudo Shu's name. Though, he'd long stopped wishing any harm to the child for any thought of the babe included bright golden eyes and raven hair, and Aki was incapable of hating anyone that looked like his prince.   
  
Still, he concentrated on keeping his head down and quieting the traitorous thoughts running through his head. He pushed away the desire that something had happened to the Frist Concubine in the past two years and the following one about how it would be even better if the man had never existed at all. Not that he'd say that to his prince. Ryuichi loved Sudo and had chosen to gift the man with his child; Sudo Shu deserved so much more than Aki's hatred. No, it was Akihito that was undeserving and he had to remember that.   
  
He felt Ryuichi sigh before the man's baritone rumbled through the chest he was plastered against. "Sudo Shu did not survive the birth of my daughter."   
  
Aki gasped in despair; he was the most horrid of people. He had wished for a man's death and now his heart was glad for the granting of it. He started shaking his head and tried to pull away from his prince only for the man to tighten his hold. "Did you hear what I said, Aki? Sudo Shu is gone, taken by Alihat Masir. There is nothing to prevent you coming home."   
  
Aki struggled harder only for his prince to force him still by wrapping his arms tightly and growling in his ear, "Stop struggling, Akihito. I'm already angry that you ran away; don't make this worse by fighting me now. You promised to be my most faithful servant, did you forget?"   
  
He stilled at those words nausea rising in his throat while pain ripped through his chest. He sobbed before speaking, "I've already failed at that!" He slammed his head into Asami's chest catching his prince off guard and slipping free of the suddenly loose arms.   
  
"What do you mean? How could you have failed me?" Asami reached for him confusion clouding his eyes.   
  
Aki turned staring at his prince knowing that his next words would doom him to forever be separated from the man. "Your queen is dead because of me!"   
  
Asami's eyes widened, "What!? What makes you say that?" He reached for Aki again just missing as Aki backed up arms wrapped about his self while he sobbed, "Kitten?"   
  
"No, I don't get to be called that anymore." He yelled while curling into his self even more, "I killed the Omega you loved. I don't deserve to be near you. I tried, I prayed, but I couldn't help it. I hated him. I wanted him dead!" Aki turned; his next words were almost whispered after the previous yelling. "Now he's gone and it's my fault." He ran then.   
  
Asami started after him only to be pulled up short by Fei Long's hand around his bicep. He jerked his arm free and glared at the man. Pausing when the man raised his hands placating, "He won't escape the grounds. My guards will never let him leave the place without several of them with him." He moved to stand closer to Asami, "I will also never let you take him from here by force. He was almost broken when he arrived. He fully believes his jealous thoughts and his hatred of Sudo Shu makes him unworthy of being with you, of being with anyone."   
  
Asami shook his head, "I'll convince him differently."   
  
Fei Long started walking towards the palace gesturing for Asami to follow. After a disapproving grunt Asami did so. "Just how will you convince him, Prince Ryuichi?"   
  
"I'll start by tying him to my bed until he's so used to being there he stops thinking about belonging anywhere else."   
  
Fei grunted, "He'll at least get sleep then; he has nightmares." They worked their way down the hallways until they reached Fei's personal chambers. Numerous guards now following them nervous at Asami's presence, though Fei just waved them to back off completely unafraid of the other royal's presence even uninvited and unexpected.   
  
"Yes, about his parents and sister." Asami reached to open the door only for Fei to stop his hand and shake his head.   
  
"Not any more, though I understand from him that he often had those when he was younger." Fei gestured to the doors, "now he's terrified of closing his eyes." he shakes his head in amusement at Asami's possessive glare and growl, "He has had nightmares every night since joining my household." He glares at Asami now, "Each nightmare is of you, turning your back on him, shuning him for the hate he feels towards Sudo Shu. Yet he never speaks a word of discontent about you."   
  
Fei gestures towards the doors, "I love him, albeit as a friend and not as an omega. My attempts to bed him have been more to see about turning his mind from a foolish love." Asami growls again and Fei laughs, "Growl all you want prince, but you are foolish. I will give you tonight to sway our little painter to return with you willingly. Then you will leave my country and not return unless I invite you."   
  
He turned to leave then paused and glanced back over his shoulder, "Oh, and Prince Ryuichi, Akihito will have to tell me personally he wishes to leave with you or we shall find our countries at war. I will have no issue killing you to prevent that young man from being unhappy."   
  
He sighed then, "Though it would likely only come to me tossing your ass out; the stupid boy loves you." His eyes traveled up and down with a sneer, "I really don't see why."   
  
Asami grunted and turned back to the door, but he ensured that the departing king could hear him as he said, "I won't leave without Akihito, Fei Long, but I promise he'll come willingly." Then he entered the room and shut the door between them.   
  
Fei Long laughed, "Their both fools." He then sighed and instructed his guards to surround the room and that Akihito was not allowed to leave the grounds until he and the boy had spoken.   
  
Asami crossed the large receiving room quietly; he could hear his kitten sobbing on the far side of the red lacquered, double doors that would lead into the royal bed chambers. His heart hurt that Akihito felt he was at fault for Sudo Shu's death or that he believed his private thoughts could cause the tragedy that was Sudo Shu's passing.   
  
If anyone was to blame for the man's death it was Asami. First he'd bedded the man pretending he was actually Akihito. Then when the pregnancy had been discovered he treated the man as coldly as he possibly could. He'd stripped the man of most rights including seeking the most basic of comforts from the baby's alpha. Yes, if anyone was to blame for Sudo Shu's death, it was Asami.   
  
He took a deep breath; then opened the door. Hopefully what he was about to tell his kitten would enable the boy to see not only was he free of any need to feel guilty, but that he was the only person to hold Asami's heart. 


	13. Wants and Needs

Aki was searching for something to put some clothing in. He didn't want to leave Huaxia, but he couldn't stay as long as his prince knew he was here. He'd have to leave; hopefully he would be able to contact his friend once he made it somewhere else. Fei had promised to look out for Aki after all. He mentally counted the completed paintings in the building Fei had turned into a studio for him; there were still another nineteen for the man to sell and while he wasn't certain how much each sold for surely their price would be enough to repay Fei Long for the lodging and food he'd consumed in the past few months.   
  
He spent several minutes searching before collapsing on the bed in the center of the room. He could hardly stand and it was only partially because of the ache in his heart. His heat had come upon him during the encounter in the gardens and based on the curling in his stomach and the wetness he could feel around his bottom this heat was going to be strong.   
  
It hadn't been this strong since the last time his prince had touched him. The memories of the night after their swim in the desert grotto crowded his mind and broke through his teary sobs in a long moan. Aki was certain this heat was both hurried along and stronger because of whatever Fei Long had put into his tea. However, it was the presence of his prince that had tumbled him over from the mild controllable episode to the aching need now crawling through his blood.   
  
He wrapped the top blanket about his body. He had just enough thought to pray that Fei wouldn't take him when he found him in his current state. Not that he'd be able to refuse. Any alpha's touch and knot would sooth him at this point, but he wanted Ryuichi's. Fie knew that, surely like the other heats he had the man would allow Aki to stay locked in the main bedroom with only beta servants to tend to his needs.   
  
He never heard the doors open and closing, or the footfalls crossing the room. He did feel the dip in the thick mattress as someone joined him on the bed. He wanted to curl away from the gentle touch on his shoulder. Instead he smelled the smooth scent of fig wine and incense his prince always carried with him.   
  
He could have refused Fei's touch for the Jade Emperor's smell while nice had never figured in any of Aki's dreams. Ryuichi's had thought, had always played a large and central role in them. He rolled into the man's lap moaning aloud when he found his prince's dick pushing against his through their clothing right before he blindly plastered his lips to the pair he'd spent the past six years dreaming about.   
  
Asami nearly choked on the smell of slick when he entered the room. He quickly closed the doors to block the smell from invading the rest of the castle. The smell permeating the air reminded him of the tiny silver moon flowers that filled the main Moon Palace gardens; the soothing sweet scent filled his mind with memories of the boy that had grown to become the young man now laying in a foreign king's bed in the throes of a sudden heat.   
  
Asami's dick swelled rapidly almost making him light headed at the sudden movement of blood filling his member. The boy's scent was rapidly bringing on a rut. He'd only experienced one before also because of the boy's heat. The time between now and the loss of rational thought would be short if history was any indication and Asami really felt they two of them should speak first.   
  
He crossed the room and sat gently on the bed. He reached out and laid a hand on Akihito's shoulder looking to sooth the boy and help figure out what he needed. He fully intended to get his kitten whatever Akihtio wanted to live comfortably through his heat. Their conversation could wait until the boy's mind was clearer. Fei Long could just put up with a protracted visit by the crown prince of Masir Alramal.   
  
Akihito apparently had other plans though. At Asami's touch the boy rolled into Asami's arms and clamored into his lap just before slamming his lips against his. Asami pulled back and Akihito whined. Asami almost chuckled, "Easy, Kitten, you're not in your right mind. Please let me get you cooled down so we can talk."   
  
"Talk after. Please," he started crying again. "I know you hate me but please just once. Afterwards I'll do anything you want me to do go anywhere you want me."   
  
Asami smiled before gently stroking his boy's cheek, "Anything? You promise? You'll do anything I tell you to do? Go anywhere I tell you to, no matter where? You promise?"   
  
Aki opened his eyes and stared at his prince, "I promise. This isn't the heat talking sire. I have wanted you since I turned fifteen. I know I should remove myself but if you're not disgusted by me I would like… … No, I need to be with you just once."   
  
Asami shook his head at his kitten's thought that he'd only go through one heat with Asami. His boy was rarely selfish and Asami knew that the boy meant it when he said he'd never ask for this again nor bother him if that was his wish. The thought was ok though, because Asami knew he was selfish enough for both of them and with Aki's clear and urgent pleas he knew that the boy would be leaving with him when he left Huaxia.   
  
He also knew that his daughter and adopted son would soon have an Omega to bond with and Masir Alramal would have a queen apparent. It was a good thing his father and the queen loved Aki almost as much as he loved the boy. It meant that Aki would have council as he learned to take the reins of running the royal household and would be prepared when the current rulers retired.   
  
For now though he just smirked and the relief he found in his kitten's eyes nearly undid him. He nodded then, "Very well, Kitten." He gently pushed his boy back onto the bed. "I will take care of you tonight." 


	14. Wishes and Truths

The morning light streamed through the shuttered windows waking Aki. He hugged the heavy arm wrapped about his waist closer to himself unwilling to allow the glaring light of day disturb the dream he was living. He froze when the man's deep chuckle's filled his ears and he reluctantly went to slide out of the bed only to be pulled more fully against the man's chest. "where are you going, Kitten?"   
  
"Um, I was going to dress and pack."   
  
Asami lets him go, "That is probably a good idea."   
  
Aki struggles out of the bed sore from the several times his prince had knotted him. He blushed as he searched the floor for his clothing. It was the best heat he'd ever experienced and he'd miss the man terribly the next time one hit him. His thoughts almost made him miss his prince's next words.   
  
"I would like us to leave soon after speaking with Fei Long this morning. We have already been away from Earsh Almuluk longer than I would like."   
  
Aki dropped the pants he had been check to see if were clean enough to wear a gain and jerked his head up to stare with confusion at his prince, "We?"   
  
Asami chuckled, "Yes, we. I would like to get over the mountains before the spring rains make the high passes too slick to attempt."   
  
"But um, I…."   
  
"You what, Kitten?" Asami stood from the bed and started pulling on his own clothing. He paused and smiled at Akihito before asking again, "You what, Kitten?"   
  
"I'm supposed to leave you, remember? I promised." He turned from Asami trying to hide the tears that had welled at the thought. He needed to remember that he didn't deserve to be next to his prince any longer.   
  
Asami gripped his shoulder and turned him back to face him. Aki tried to keep his face lowered and his eyes on the man's broad tanned chest but Asami gripped his chin and forced him to look up and into the man's golden eyes, "You promised to do anything I tell you to do, to go anywhere I tell you to, no matter where that was? Are you trying to break your promise already?"   
  
"No," Aki shook his head, "I thought…." He trailed off no longer certain what he really had thought the previous evening.   
  
"Tell me Kitten, how long does your heat normally last?" He picked up the pants Aki had dropped and helped his boy into them.   
  
Aki thought back through the years, mentally calculating the number as he stepped into the trousers his prince held out to him. He laid a hand on Asami's bicep trying to balance while he counted using the fingers of his other hand. "Um, between three and five days. Why?"   
  
He watched as Asami bent to retrieve the undershirt he wore the night before. Raising his hands when Asami instructed him to do so but sighing with exasperation when the man still hadn't answered his question by the time he'd been dressed in both under and over shirts.   
  
When the man went to place the jacket on him he crossed his arms and shook his head, "Why do you want to know the length of my heats, Ryuichi?"   
  
Aasami smiled as he tugged Akihito's arms apart and slipped the richly brocade jacket onto his body, "I want to know, Kitten, because you are clear from your heat in only one night. That means you are most likely carrying my child. It is now required that you return with me to Earsh Almuluk."   
  
He cupped Akihito's cheek and leaned down to kiss the boy's lips, "Give me a few moments to finish dressing and we'll take our leave from Liu Fei Long together."   
  
Akihito squeezed his eyes shut. His hands hovered over but didn't touch his stomach while his emotions fought each other. Joy warred with equal parts fear and self-loathing. Shame colored his cheeks; he'd done the worst possible thing. He'd trapped his prince through his own selfishness. "No…no…no," he chanted under his breath before whispering in prayer to the goddess of fate, Alihat Masir. "Please, please, please let him forgive me."   
  
He felt long warm fingers gripped his chin, "There's nothing to forgive, Kitten."   
  
Aki snapped open his eyes in confusion, "Ho… How….How can you say that?" He jerked his chin free and stepped backwards. "I hated the man you loved! I dreamed of ways he'd die!" He wrapped his arms about himself, "I had promised to be the best most faithful of your retainers; to pay you back for all you gave me, but all I've done is taken from you and done harm! Now I've trapped you!"   
  
Aki backed away from Asami as he shouted, "I don't deserve… ." He tripped over a pile of the robes he'd worn the night before silencing his shout as he pin wheeled his arms in an effort to stay upright. He failed tilting backwards too far.   
  
He should have crashed to the ground, but like every time he'd tripped or tumbled as a child, his prince was there catching him instead. Strong arms wrapped about his shoulders and a large body twisted so that instead of the hard flooring he landed on his prince's muscled chest. The sound of Asami's hard body hitting the floor was loud in the suddenly silent room.   
  
Several seconds after the fall Akihito loosed a shocked breath and pushed up to run his hands over Asami's body, "Why did you do that?" He shook his head trying to break the sudden tears streaming down his face, "You could have hurt yourself. Falling this early wouldn't have hurt a baby. I promise I'll be more careful until we know, just don't do that."   
  
Once assured his prince wasn't truly injured he attempted to escape the man's arms again, "I know how important children are to you. I won't do anything stupid…. And once… and once it's born…" Aki swallowed hard, "I'll… I'll go away. I won't bother you or anyone in Masir Alramal again."   
  
Asami sighed and sat up with Akihito in his arms. It was obvious that hints would not work with his Kitten. His boy looked more miserable now than he had the night before and he was still under the false impression that he'd somehow failed Asami. He rose nearly wincing as his shoulder protested. He'd fallen on it just before turning enough to protect his Kitten from harm an act done in response to Akihito's danger not with any thought to the child his Kitten might carry. Last night's passion had not been understood by his Kitten; it wasn't like the boy knew Asami had only ever entered ruts with him.   
  
He didn't want to speak. It wasn't like him to talk with anyone about his emotions especially since he'd exited the harem at eight and learned to keep them hidden as part of his duty to his country. His father had often spoken of the need to lead with his head and not his heart. Thus Asami had very little practice with emotional matters usually shoving them down so that he could work with facts.   
  
He wrapped one arm about his Kitten and used his free hand to grip Akihito's chin raising his face so he could look his boy in the eye. When Akihito refused to meet his eyes he ordered him, "Look at me, Kitten." He waited until he'd captured Akihito's eyes with his own before continuing, "Listen to me and listen well. You will return to Masir Alramal with me and you will remain there in my palace and in my bed. That is how you will serve me. You will not leave me again. Do you understand?"   
  
Akihito nodded slowly but his eyes told Asami the boy really didn't understand and when his nod turned to a negative shake Asami took a long slow breath before chuckling at himself. His chuckle turned into a laugh when his kitten looked even more confused. He gripped Akihito's cheek and pressed their foreheads together before whispering, "You're the only person I'll every say this to, and you better listen well because I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it again. I love you, Kitten. I've loved every moment we've spent together since I brought you home and I will never stop loving you."   
  
Aki jerked himself out of his prince's arms and stared at his twisting fingers questioning, "But, Sudo? The baby? I don't… ." He stopped looking at his prince even more confused about the man's assertion he loved Aki than his orders that Aki would remain in Masir Alramal even after a child is born. If Ruyichi loved him why had he bedded Sudo?   
  
"Because even I make mistakes."   
  
Aki jerked his back up to look at Ryuichi's face, "What?"   
  
"You wondered how I could sleep with Sudo Shu, if I love you." Asami smirked at his Kittens' look of horror confirming he'd guessed his boy's thoughts. "I was mistaken that I cloud bed someone similar to you physically and ease the ache in my heart while we were separated with no consequences. I was wrong on both counts."   
  
He pulled Akihito back into his arms and tucked his boy under against his chest and under his chin. "Not only were there significant consequences the act made my heart hurt." He tilted his boy's face back up to look him in the eyes. "I should have never thought to even temporarily replace you once I knew what I wanted. I promise it will never happen again. You, Akihito, the orphan I brought home from the depths of our ruby desert own my heart, and I have prayed to Alihat Masir every day since you left that she would bring you back to me so I can spend the rest of our lives earning yours."   
  
Aki burst into tears as he slumped against his prince's chest. It took several seconds before he could speak and even then it was through tears, "You already have it. You've always had it." 


	15. Gift and Fate

He heard them before they burst into the sitting room, the slapping sound of bare feet resounding through the halls and heralding their coming. Asami braced himself for the flying children that would shortly throw themselves into his arms. He'd never failed to catch his grand-children like he'd never failed to catch his children.  
  
His Alpha daughter laughed in the hallway as she called out for the two to slow down least they fall. His heart filled with happiness when his Queen jokingly reminded the crown princess that she had never heeded is warnings so why ever would her children?  
  
The two blondes bounced into his office and leapt with the faith of well care for children at his chest. Asami was grateful to the goddess trio that they'd seen fit to keep him in good health and strength. He hugged the two little princes listening with only half and ear as they chattered about their plans for day. His focus was on his Queen and eldest daughter as the two stopped outside the room to speak with Kirishima.  
  
After speaking with his faithful secretary briefly his Queen and daughter walked into his office arm in arm. It had taken months for his Kitten to forgive himself about ever thinking bad things about Asami's daughter but his kitten had never treated the girl as anything less than his own. He'd never once led anyone to believe he didn't love her as equally as he did the other seven children he and Asami had. Two sets of twins and one set of triplets were as many children Akihito had allowed. He swore that being pregnant or nursing for nearly five years straight was long enough and eight children were plenty.  
  
A visit to the local herbalist and what Asami ascertained had to be Alihat Masir's intervention had thwarted Asami's attempt to keep his Kitten swollen with children. It had been the most effective way to keep his then queen apparent out of trouble and all by chained to his side. He chuckled in memory at his kitten's more clever attempts to escape the guards Asami had assigned to the boy before they'd ever left Huaxia and Liu Fei Long's castle.  
  
The two stopped directly in front of Asami smiling serenely which met that the grand-children had been sent in to see him first on purpose. He frowned at two of his favorite people, sat his grand-children on the floor with a pat on their bottoms to let them know to go play and then crossed his arms, "What have the two of you done now?"  
  
"Now, daddy, who says we've done anything?" His eldest daughter leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yes, Asami, what makes you so suspicious?" His kitten kissed the other cheek.  
  
He laughed which always startled Kirishima and then wrapped his arms about them both, "Because I know the two of you. You'll both have to come up with new tactics after twenty-five years if you want to catch me off guard. Now, just tell me what you've planned or done so I can see how to help, or mitigate the effects, if needed."  
  
Akihito huffed and pulled away from his husband before crossing his own arms and giving Asami the side eye. "We invited Liu and Gin to visit for your birthday." He turned and gave Asami a full on glare, one that had cowed the children when younger but had only ever made Asami recall why he always called his boy kitten. "You'd better be nice to them too. Gin is bring their grand-kids and I want our little ones to get along." He pointed at the twins, "if you aren't nice those two brats won't be either."  
  
Asami looked affronted for a brief second and then laughed again and held up his hands in surrender. His daughter had started glaring as well and he'd never been able to refuse them when they ganged up on him. "Fine, I'll be nice to the eastern dragon." He paused and raised his finger, "As long as he doesn't start anything."  
  
Akihito huffed, "He's not the one that starts things." Then he lowered his arms and patted Asami's shoulder, "I'll take what I can get though. Liu is hoping to that both our sets of twins might get along. I understand that it would be good way to better our alliance with them."  
  
"Only, if the children agree when it is time. You know how I feel about arranged marriages." Asami tugged on his kitten's arm and pulled him to the divan the little ones were playing near. He pulled his kitten into his lap as he sat, "They will be allowed to choose their own spouses."  
  
His daughter nodded and joined them just as Kirishima ushered in a servant with a tea set and a cup of dark coffee for Asami. The children quickly joined them and sat to get access to the sweets the tea always came with. The small snacks were an addition that his kitten had made years in the past and had been formally adopted by both the rest of the aristocracy and merchants of Earsh Almuluk.  
  
The twins ate their treats quickly so they could return to playing. After Asami had assured his daughter and Queen that he'd be happy with any arrangements they made for his fifty-fifth birthday, Kirishima, Akihito, and their daughter talked about random things. Asami paid little attention to them closing his eyes as he rested his head on his kitten's soft hair.  
  
This, he thought, is love, and he would be ever grateful to Alihat Masir for gifting him Akihito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lace Names and Tiles used in this Alt Universe.  
> 'Ard - World  
> Some great calamity happened that wiped out humanity nearly a thousand years ago.  
> It is only just now recovering and coming out of a true dark age.
> 
> Asami's kingdom primarially uses Arabic for place names and Tribal Names  
> milh aldam (Salt of the Blood) - Name of Desert  
> earsh almuluk (Throne of the Two Kings) - Name of the Capital City  
> masir alramal (Fate of the Sands) - Name of Country  
> 'ard (Earth)  
> qasr alqamar (Palace of the Moon) - Home of the Crown Prince  
> qasr alshams (Palace of the Sun) - Home of the King  
> qasr alnujum (Palace of the Stars) - Home of the King's Consorts  
> alihat masir (Goddess of Fate)  
> alihat alqamar (Goddess of the Moon)  
> alihat shams (Goddess of the Sun)  
> 'Azraq Najima (Blue Star) River  
> Kthyr Majraa (many stream) Delta  
> Ghasil Al'ahmar Jabal (Red Wash Mountains)  
> jida (grandmother)  
> almasnin (Elder)  
> qalil (little)  
> sharir (evil)
> 
> Welsh and some german used for place names and Tribal Names.  
> Dinas Ffyrdd (City of Roads) - Capital  
> Tir Afonydd (Land of Rivers) - Country  
> Aine (Goddess of the Sun)  
> Keridwen (Goddess of the Moon)
> 
> Chinese place Names  
> Tèbié guīdìng Dǎo (Special Provisioned Island)  
> Huaxia (One of the many Names of mainland China used through the years)  
> Lóng nián (Year of the Dragon)


End file.
